Odd conversation
by Aki-sensei
Summary: Odd conversations between brothers, I'll apologize for my delay...SORRY
1. Chapter 1

All right, I was thinking in an odd talking between Itachi and Sasuke…besides the fact that my pc is "dead" and I'm in a cyber…doom for me! Weeeee! So this is odd and short...or maybe not if I get reviews...oh yeah and chapter 3 of MP is already done...but pc is dead XD and I better get started if I don't want to kill the smoker next to me...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...neither this computer.

Warning: This is extremely stupid and random so you have to pay attention because I'm doing this quick.

* * *

"Why are you still chasing me?"

"You killed our clan you genius"

"Oh..."

"Can I kill you know?"

"Hold on I'm almost done here"

"What are you doing?"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"I'm not a cat"

"It's a metaphore little brother"

"Oh"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How about now?"

"Can't you wait a little more? This is getting hard"

"What!"

"The boss of the videogame you pervert"

"I'm not a pervert"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"See? You just said it"

"What! Oh crap"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What game are you playing?"

"Zelda"

"Which one?"

"Ocarina"

"Oh..."

"Ok, I've killed the twins and saved"

"So I can kill you now?"

"Why you always think in kill me, kill me kill me?"

"Do we have to start this again?"

"Mmmm... no thanks"

"Ok"

"I'm thirsty"

"So?"

"So? Go and get me something to drink"

"Now I'm your maid!"

"You are just doing me a favor"

"Why you little..."

"I'm bigger than you"

"It's an expression"

"But is incorrect"

"Don't start with that"

"Why?"

"Just don't do it"

"Ok..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I know what's wrong with you"

"What?"

"You need a girlfriend"

"What?"

"Yeah, someone to hang out"

"But I don't like girls"

"So you like boys"

"I didn't mean that"

"But you said you don't like girls"

"Because I'm a boy and I'm 13"

"So?"

"Forget it, I don't need someone to hang out"

"Perhaps you already have someone in mind"

"Shut up"

"Oh you are blushing so it's true"

"What?"

"Let me guess"

"No way"

"Is the pink haired one?"

"NO"

"The blond one then"

"HELL NO"

"The shy one"

"No"

"The one with no personality"

"Who?"

"Well you are though to guess...or perhaps is a guy!"

"Shut up"

"Is the blondie!"

"What? I don't love Naruto"

"So you knew who I was talking"

"...I'll go for your soda and leave"

"Yeah, so you can have some kinky..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey! Don't forget I love mix soda"

* * *

That was odd...and stupid, so review please and donate for my therapy XD 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO DAMN EXCITED MY COMPUTER IS HEALED! SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS FIC WHICH IS THE TINY THING RINGING IN MY HEAD, BESIDES I UPDATED THE CHAPTER 3, SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…**

**Warning: Extremely stupid conversation and probably pervert thoughts, well if you have a dirty mind of course!

* * *

**

"Did you bring my soda?"

"Yes"

"Good…hey this is grape juice"

"There's no soda in your fridge"

"Probably I drank it yesterday"

"Sure"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can I…?"

"No"

"What? You didn't know what I was going to say!"

"You were about to say 'Can I kill you now?'"

"I was going to say 'Can I play Zelda' you genius"

"Thanks"

"What?"

"You said I'm a genius"

"It was sarcasm"

"Didn't notice"

"..."

"Can you eat shrimp at a funeral?"

"That was odd"

"I prefer the word random"

"Is the same"

"No is not little brother"

"Yes it is"

"Random is something spontaneous and odd is something weird"

"Geez thanks for that"

"No problem"

"It was sarcasm again"

"You should avoid it"

"Fine"

"..."

"..."

"So... can you eat it or not?"

"What?"

"The shrimp"

"I don't know, I haven't been in a funeral"

"Yes you had, the third Hokage remember?"

"Oh, but there wasn't any shrimp"

"But I saw in Hey Arnold that you can eat shrimp at a funeral"

"Since when you watch cartoons?"

"I saw it with you a long time ago"

"What?"

"Forget it"

"Ok"

"..."

"Why the name of the game is The Legend of Zelda if you play with Link?"

"I don't know, ask the creator"

"Sure, I will go to wherever he is and ask him"

"Why not?"

"Seriously are you that intelligent?"

"Yes"

"S-A-R-C-A-S-M"

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"Lend me the Zelda game"

"I'm afraid I can't"

"Why?"

"Because the character Link is blond and if you see a blond guy you start thinking in the blonde and then you will be..."

"SHUT UP I WON'T HAVE A TURN ON"

"Who ever said a turn on? I was going to say that you will be drooling pervert"

"..."

"See? I'm right"

"No you are not"

"Fine"

"..."

"..."

"Did you accept I'm right?"

"..."

"Hey"

"..."

"ITACHI!"

"Huh?"

"Forget it"

"Ok"

"..."

"I want some toast bread"

"What?"

"You know, toast bread"

"...Oh god you are impossible"

"You need a boyfriend"

"I'm not gay"

"How about that time that you kissed with the blonde?"

"Accident"

"Yeah sure, I think is time"

"For what?"

"Is time to explain you the fairy tale of the birds and the bees"

"What? I'm not a baby"

"This reminds me I have some baby photos of you"

"WHAT! GIVE ME THAT"

"I placed them in a white envelope and put it in a box to keep them safe"

"Curiosity, the envelope had a name on?"

"Umm...yes we were using it to send mail to the kyuubi boy"

"ITACHI YOU IDIOT!"

"Why?"

"YOU SENT A LETTER WITH MY BABY PHOTOS TO NARUTO!"

"So?"

"How many were?"

"Like 23, and 3 or 4 where you are naked"

"WHAT!"

"You look cute in those pictures with your pink..."

"SHUT UP! NOW YOU WILL GO WITH ME AND STOP THAT LETTER"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IS MY DOOM IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT"

"Hey I like that: doom, doom, doom, doom, doom"

"Stop it"

"Ok, now let's go and find the cute pink..."

"DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANT THAT USURATONKACHI TO SEE THOSE PICTURES"

"Maybe you really want so he confess his love for you and you too and then you two can..."

"SHUT UP!"

"I was going to say 'go out on a date' pervert"

"Just move"

* * *

**Ummm...this one is not to good, I need to be inspired, well review please, my self-steam increased when I got 9 reviews...yay! and how about you give me some ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ideas, I need damn ideas

Itachi: Why did you do this?

Me: Odd conversation? I was inspired when Natsu and me tortured our little brother with a similar chat

Itachi: Oh...

Disclaimer: You know the whole crap please…don't own those two idiots…hehehe just kidding Sasuke is my friend and Itachi is…well is the slave of one friend of mine…By the way, flashback can be used as a verb? Because if you can't I will use it as a verb so is mine but if you can use it, please let me know.

Itachi: HEY!

Me: What? Is the truth.

Warning: Stupidity, randomness, a few cursing and…oh yeah the probable random characters will be **in this kind of letter XD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure we are in the right direction?"

"Of course I do"

"I don't think so, we are probably lost"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw that tree 2 minutes ago"

"We are in a freaking forest, how you recognize a damn tree?"

"Hey, his name is Mr. Chopstick"

"I won't ask why you named a tree"

"When you spend a lot of time in a forest while training you start to get bored"

"Please"

"Damn Sasuke you are boring"

"I know that"

"..."

"..."

"How about a song?"

"What? You are not serious"

"Well, yeah, I want to sing"

"Whatever"

"_I'm the candy man! Coming from bounty land!"_

"What the...?"

"You never heard it?"

"Please don't sing that!"

"Fine, how about... _Here comes spider man! Arachnophobia welcome to the toon town party!"_

"Since when you hear Aqua songs?"

"I don't know"

"**_Here comes superman, from never never land, Welcome to the toon town party!"_**

"I told you to quit it"

"But I didn't sing that part"

"So who or what the heck was?"

"It sound like a drunken ape that pretend to be a singer and tried to finished the chorus"

"What? Like DK?"

"Exactly"

"Right"

"..."

"..."

"Look! Strawberries"

"We don't have time for that"

"I'm starving"

"Fine, but just a few minutes"

"Yay"

"..."

"yum"

"..."

"yummy"

"..."

"Delicious"

"STOP THAT!"

"Ok"

"Can we leave now?"

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy guy"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

"Fine"

"..."

"..."

"**Geez you two are really boring"**

"What the... Itachi, stop doing voice imitations"

"I didn't do it"

"**Hahaha, you can't even guess who I am? Me? A big legend? Pathetic, just pathetic"**

"Itachi...I'm warning you"

"So now I'm supposed to be afraid? You are my little brother for dots sake!"

"Is god's sake idiot"

"If I want to say dots I say dots"

"Is not dots"

"Dots rules"

"No they don't"

"YES THEY DO!"

"NO THEY DON'T"

"**Geez, they sound like preppy high school girls, I better leave and find that pirate before he steals my chest"**

"Did you hear something?"

"Just your babbling about dots"

"Sasuke, you do need to have a boyfriend"

"Great, here we come again"

"What?"

"We are going to start a discussion about me and a lover, I will say no and then you will say 'Is the blonde guy' and then I will start yelling that is not Naruto and then you will start babbling about it! Remember?"

"..."

"Did you ever listen?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just flashbacking"

"You are just amazing"

"I know"

"I don't want to explain you the damn sarcasm again"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I know who it was!"

"Who?"

"The random guy"

"Who it was?"

"Davy Jones"

"That's not possible"

"Why not?"

"Because Davy Jones can't be in land until 10 years pass"

"Oh... but we are not in land"

"Yes we are"

"Actually, while we were chatting we entered in a ship, so now we are in the sea"

"What!"

"Yup, I hope you don't get nausea"

"And you say it"

"You have nausea?"

"..."

"Here, take this bucket"

"What I'm supposed to do with this bu..."

"That"

Geez, I need to work my imagination, well review please, I live from this...that was half a joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm retarded?**

**Sasuke: I wouldn't say retarded…is better the word INSANE**

**Me: Yeah…kind of, well, I started school now…I get out of a jail and enter another one… so I will take advantage of the conversations between my dear classmates for this…hope they don't sue me or something**

**Sasuke: You just want to kill some people of your class and is just the fourth day**

**Me: Quiet and let the birmanic rabbits to do it for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm writing Naruto if he is not here…yet I guess so the Uchiha brothers are not mine…damn.-..for Sasuke not for Itachi...I don't want that...ummm...guy but I know someone who wants him as a slave...**

**Warnings: The same of the last 3 chapters and sasunaru, probably... and OOC but that is too obvious...-pointing Sasuke- HE MADE ME DO IT!**

**Sasuke: WHAT!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe crossed the Caribbean and the Bahamas in two days! And now staying in a high star hotel! Is so cool"

"I...need...a...bathroom..."

"**Down the hall to the left is the men's restroom"**

"Hurry up Sasuke!"

"**Oh sorry, it was to the right"**

"So the left is the women...oh geez Sasuke is going to be really..."

"**KYYAAAAAA THIS IS THE WOMEN BATHROOM YOU PERVERT!"**

"No! Wait I thought it was the other... hey, please, I'm going out please! NOOO! DON'T HIT ME WITH THE SINK!"

"**GET OUT YOU FREAK!"**

"How did they take the sink?"

"**Apparently we need to fix the bathroom again"**

"Yeah"

"..."

"Wow Sasuke you got a really good hit in the head"

"Shut up and move to the damn room before I hit you with the same thing!"

"Fine, geez... next time we travel on plane"

"Better for me"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I like the music of the elevator"

"Please don't hum it"

"Ok...grumpy"

"Shut up"

"Here it is"

"Finally, give me the key"

"Hold on"

"..."

"I have it somewhere around here...wait, is here? No, that's the key of my chocolate box, is the other one I guess..."

"Oh god you lost it"

"I did not"

"Yes you did!"

"I couldn't loose it if I have it right in my hand!"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Tell me"

"You are a complete IDIOT!"

"I'm not an idiot, I'm just naïve"

"Naïve my ass"

"Calm down Sasuke, why don't you just watch some tv?"

"Fine..."

"I'm going to the bathroom"

"Whatever"

"..."

"Finally some time with me"

"**And now we continue with the movie"**

"Great! A movie, I will just...euughhh go to the bathroom first... ITACHI!"

"I'm almost finished here"

"..."

"Hurry"

"..."

"Please!"

"Ok, ok you can enter now"

"ACK!"

"Poor one, hush! a movie!"

"..."

"..."

"Itachi!"

"What? What did I do now?"

"Where's the damn toilet paper!"

"How I'm supposed to know you are inside!"

"YOU ENTERED BEFORE!"

"Oh...I didn't take it all to make a Mexican piñata"

"...damn you"

"**And now with the movie: Jaws"**

"Meh, I don't like that movie, my head remember Kizame"

"..."

"Better a novel... uhhh Rebelde? Sounds good"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done"

"Huh? Finally out?"

"Itachi...I swear I'm going to kill you"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me watch this"

"You watch that crap? You are a prep...I'm going to take a nap"

"Fine"

"zzz..."

"God he sleeps fast"

"Zzzz..."

"And snores"

"Zzz..."

"Snores really hard"

"Nnn..."

"Oh good, he's dreaming, I shouldn't hear...oh the hell"

"Nahhhh..."

"Na? What the hell? Probably dreaming with Naruto"

"Na...name just one...zzz"

"Huh? One what?"

"Yeah... I'm better, Now...zzz...give it to me"

"Even in dreams he is like that?"

"...shut...up...zzz"

"..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I can't continue unless you people tell me if you want incest, sasunaru or just Itachi tricking Sasuke with Naru-chan...damn I hate it but at least tomorrow is Friday and ends my first week of classes.**

**Sasuke: Hate you**

**Me: I know its not true...ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: After a long time, finally chapter 5, and guess…sasunaru won**

**Sasuke: Hurray?**

**Me: I love your emotions Sasuke, and I have an announcement**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI! I HOPE YOU HAVE A REALLY GOOD TIME! DON'T FORGET TO EAT CAKE!**

**Sasuke: …You left me deaft**

**Me:Hehehe, oh yeah, incest is love between family, in this case, brothers, but it didn't win, and if you are going to stop reading because of that I'll cry, if you are going to still read and really want the incest chapters send me a pm or say it on the review and I will gladly send it to you **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…-sigh-**

**Warning: This doesn't have a lot of cursing, but it has ooc and shounen-ai…hints of**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What a good sleep"

"Yeah, specially because you slept like 15 hours, dreaming hentai"

"I did not dream hentai"

"Yeah, sure, you were moaning and somehow panting"

"What?"

"I didn't sleep because of your noisy act"

"You are just lying"

"I recorded it"

"WHAT? Give me that"

"So, you admitted you were dreaming hentai"

"…"

"Hehehe"

"Let's get going please"

"All right, pervert"

"Shut up"

"I can't say if you are the seme or the uke one"

"Shut up Itachi! People are staring"

"Must be because of my hotness"

"Oh come on, don't be that self-centric"

"What? You can't expect me to get on a bus and avoid people staring at me"

"Yeah, who wouldn't notice the black coat with fluffy red clouds…in summer?"

"It's almost autumn, which reminds me, what day is today?"

"15"

"I think today is someone's birthday"

"I can't believe you remember a birthday"

"Shut up, I'm flashbacking"

"Why?"

"I don't remember whose birthday is"

"…"

"Is someone from your village, right?"

"Yes"

"Um…is it Naruto?"

"Naruto's birthday is on October 10th"

"How cute, you remember his birthday"

"Cut it"

"Ok, so it's the weird guy's birthday?"

"There are a lot of weird guys in Konoha"

"The one with big brows"

"That reduces the list to 2"

"The big one?"

"No"

"The smaller one?"

"No"

"So?"

"Oh come on, don't be stupid, you fought with him"

"I have fought with a lot of people…and birmanic rabbits"

"Birmanic…rabbits?"

"Yeah, they are like white rabbits that walk in two legs and have weapons…a lot of weapons"

"Birmanic?"

"Yeah, they come from Birmany"

"I won't disscuss with you if Birmany exists or not"

"Right, so whose birthday is today?"

"Kakashi-sensei's birthday"

"Huh?"

"The one who has copied more than 1000 jutsus?"

"Uh…"

"He has a sharingan in one eye?"

"Uh…"

"He's the number one in buying Icha Icha Paradise…"

"Oh, Kakashi, I remember now"

"I can't believe you"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Fine"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Have you ever drank something and then found a cockroach inside the glass?"

"That's disgusting"

"I know"

"Why did you say it? Have you?"

"Yeah, one time, I thought it was ice until I saw legs..."

"Gross"

"Yeah"

"..."

"So, are you the uke or the seme?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you have to tell me"

"Why?"

"Because…I'm older than you"

"So?"

"Have you realized that you are already admitting that you are gay, and, love the Uzumaki guy?"

"Yeah I have"

"So…seme or uke?"

"I won't tell you that, I've never slept with him or something"

"Yeah, but in your dreams"

"…"

"You are the seme"

"…"

"See? I'm right"

"This is where we stop"

"Don't change the subject"

"I'm not changing it, we have to stop here"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Now, where?"

"I don't know, this map you asked for is confusing me"

"Let me see"

"No way, you rip them"

"No I don't"

"…"

"I think we are here"

"Yes"

"So, we have to walk around…um, 4 miles?"

"Great"

"Hey, think it like this, we'll have more time for family"

"What family?"

"You are my little brother, so we are family"

"…"

"Just like the song: We are family! …and I don't remember what's next"

"You sing a song you don't remember"

"Hey, you are a complete emo and I don't say anything"

"I'm not emo, I don't even know what's emo"

"Hehehe, well, let's keep moving"

"Hold on Itachi! What's emo! ITACHI! ANSWER ME!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Me: -sigh- I can't believe we made it that far**

**Sasuke: I hate you**

**Itachi: You are supposed to hate me**

**Sasuke: I hate you both**

**Me: Just, review please…I'm going to have cake with Kakashi-sensei!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Itachi: I want cake too**

**Me: You get hyper, forget it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Chapter 6 is up! You should be grateful**

**Sasuke: Say you are sorry**

**Me: Ok, I'm sorry, I couldn't bring the incest chapter, because they took my computer for an exposition...and it doesn't work...as you can see, fate hates me**

**Sasuke: Yeah, that's right, so can we proceed?**

**Me: You are just excited because you want to see Naruto**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Disclaimer: Wish I could...**

**Warnings: The same crap as the other ones**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"...How about now?"

"No"

"...And now?"

"God damn it Itachi! Stop asking me like a 6 year old kid"

"Hey I'm bored, at least if you talk about something"

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know"

"Great, now how about you think up with something"

"Ok"

"..."

"I can't believe you are so emo"

"Again with that, I don't know what emo is"

"So?"

"So...explain me idiot"

"Search it in a dictionary"

"You wanted to talk? Here's a topic, explain me now"

"All right fine, emo is like, someone too emocional"

"That's all?"

"In a short way yeah"

"I'm not emo"

"Yes you are"

"Prove it"

"Ok, remember when you battle Naruto? That was an emo moment"

"What the...? Fighting is not emo"

"You nearly kissed him when it was raining, besides the music helped"

"What music?"

"Background music"

"..."

"Hehehe, how about when you heard I was in Konoha when your sensei was in bed? You pissed off like crazy"

"..."

"See? You are emo"

"...I hate you"

"Emo"

"I really hate you"

"Increasing your emo level"

"Oh god just shut up!"

"But you wanted to talk"

"That was you!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get there soon...ummm I smell some cake"

"What?"

"Yeah you know, cake, a dessert"

"I know what is cake"

"But you just asked what"

"In a different way"

"Oh, whatever, let's have some cake"

"No"

"Why?"

"I hate sweets"

"Oh, right, you get emo"

"Shut up"

"Let's have some then"

"Fine"

"Mmmm... I smell it, it's...chocolate cake with whipe cream and strawberries"

"Did you just say...strawberries?"

"Yeah"

"Oh...ok"

"Sasuke your eyes are turning red and I don't mean because of sharingan"

"No they are...not"

"You are sniffling"

"Stop...lying"

"Are you getting depressed or something because of strawberries?"

"Quit saying that"

"Depressed or strawberries?"

"Oh god..."

"Umm... the fruits, ok Sasuke what happened with them?"

"No...nothing"

"Come on, tell your big brother"

"It's just that, that Naruto really loves strawberries"

"I thought he was a ramen lover"

"Yeah but he likes strawberries too!"

"Did he try to seduce you or something like that?"

"No, that was me..."

"...Ok that's too much information"

"I...I know"

"Ok, calm down, besides, we can't have cake"

"Why not?"

"Because is highly secured...damn, that Kakashi really knows how to protect a cake"

"Fine, let's get moving"

"What? You recovered from your trauma?"

"What trauma? Seriously Itachi you are getting crazy"

"But, you and then and..."

"Just keep moving, I need to get that damn letter before someone watch it"

"But..."

"What?"

"Sasuke...strawberries"

"...Just...keep moving..."

"Hehehe, I knew it wasn't a dream and by the way, we are lost"

"What?"

"Yeah, we took the wrong direction because of the cake"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE WE NOW?"

"Somewhere around Mexico"

"WHAT!"

"You know, Mexico, piñatas, tacos, ummm chilli"

"I know that but how we got into Mexico?"

"I don't know, your compass is wrong"

"That's not my compass"

"Oh, it's Jack Sparrow's compass then"

"Oh crap"

"Hey, now what we are here, why don't we eat some tacos? You know, real tacos"

"Ummm... I don't see why not, but after it we are going for the letter"

"Fine fine, BUT LET'S HAVE TACOS!"

**Me: That's all for tonight guys and girls I really apologize of incest chapter...**

**Sasuke: Fingle**

**Me: Yeah, the son of Tingle and fate...he hates me,and no offense but only Mexico has real tacos! (I'm mexican)**

**Itachi: Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Itachi: Strawberries**

**Sasuke:...**

**Me:...oh god what have I done?**


	7. Chapter 7

Um….I don't know if my message helped but, hi! Sorry for being late…I have to update a lot of things, I know I know, I'm a damn lazy bum, …where did I hear that? Besides Naruto in…oh yeah TOS hehehe, but I have to write this and try to make it more…long, sorry it's longer, and I totally couldn't celebrate Naruto's birthday, I was in chemistry and French exams that day…I GOT A 10 ! ehem back to this stuff...If you still want to tie me up to a large stick and put it on fire make it...I learned how to scape...thanks POTC XD

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything related, by the way you should watch the new ending, one of the reasons I didn't update

Warning:… you know them already!

* * *

"Itachi, I'm getting old here, hurry up"

"Hold on, just one more and we are out"

"You just told me that 25 minutes ago"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying, I'm counting it on the clock"

"Freak"

"Very funny, just hurry up!"

"Tada!"

"What?"

"Huh? Don't you see my new outfit?"

"Actually, it looks like the old one…what the hell is that?"

"It's a mariachi costume! I have a hat too!"

"What's wrong with the straw hat?"

"It's itchy"

"…"

"I think I'm going to buy just the hat"

"Fine, do as you wish"

"Um…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Could you…"

"Oh no! No, no , no! I won't lend you more money!"

"Oh come on, you are rich"

"I'm not rich, I save my money"

"Rich people save their money...Come on, this will be the last time"

"You told me that before you bought tequila, before you bought over 53 tacos, before you bought weird seashells glued into a strange animal!"

"The last one was a souvenir"

"I don't care, it was odd and stupid"

"Oh, I get it now, you wont lend me money because you want a present for your little koi"

"…Here we go again"

"That's so nice from you, even his birthday was 9 days ago"

"I know that you bastard, we have been lost in Mexico all that time"

"Yeah, but I found a way home"

"How?"

"By ship"

"…"

"Yeah, it will be fun! Like last time right?"

"Shut up"

"Oh come on, just a little trip to the nearest port and there we go"

"Forget it; I'm not going to a damn ship ever"

"Even if it is for little dobe?"

"Don't call him like that"

"Why not? It's fun"

"Because I'm the only one who calls him like that"

"How about usuratonkachi?"

"I call him like that too"

"Geez…are you stealing my ideas?"

"What the…? You are the one stealing mine"

"Ok ok..."

"…"

"…"

"How about…"

"Stop it"

"Naru-chan?"

"Don't you dare calling him like that"

"And better, Naru-koi"

"You are getting me on my nerves"

"How cute! "

"What?"

"Little Sasuke is jealous of his brother calling pet names of his lover"

"Oh god"

"Am I right? Oh please tell me I'm right"

"Yes Itachi you are right, now let's go back!"

"Yay! But first…"

"What?! What now!?"

"What do you mean with what? We have to search a present, a good present you Konoha great genius"

"No thanks, I don't want your help"

"Yeah, you want it"

"No"

"How about a collar"

"He's not my dog"

"I know someone whose boyfriend acts like a dog for him"

"…"

"How about…ummmm a bouquet of flowers?"

"…Seriously don't help me"

"Nah, too corny, let's see, a teddy bear?"

"What are you kidding me?"

"He sleeps with a kinky hat of a bear, why not?"

"Are you spying him?"

"Um…nope"

"YOU WERE SPYING HIM YOU HENTAI!"

"NO! SASUKE! HAVE MERCY!"

"TELL ME A REASON!"

"I LOST A BET!"

"…"

"Phew…"

"You are an idiot and that's not an available reason"

"I know,…hey!"

"…"

"Fine, how about a pendant?"

"A pendant?"

"Yeah, with your picture and a picture of him, you know, that corny stuff"

"Um…yeah, that sounds good, finally something clever gets out from your head"

"Ok, while you are at it, I'm going to the aquarium"

"Kidding me"

"Nope, I love fishies"

"You are unbelievable, besides, one of your friends is a fish"

"I know, but he is a shark, and you are an emo"

"Stop calling me emo damn it"

"But you are one, a gay emo"

"And proud of it now shut up and leave so I can buy my stuff in peace"

"…You mess up the fun"

"……………………………."

"So you are proud of being an emo, being gay or being a gay emo?"

"..."

"HEY! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO YELL IT TO THE 4 WINDS COME BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME!!!"

**"Do you know the guy with the big hat?"**

"Never saw him in my life"

* * *

Me:-sigh- I suck...I suck I suck I suck,

Sasuke: I heard the pendant thing somewhere else

Me: Um...just read it and review onegai! -puppy eyes-


	8. Chapter 8

Aki: Nyaaaaa!!!! Chapter 8 chapter 8 is here!!!

Sasuke: Be quiet please, you got too much sugar yesterday

Aki: KAMPAI!!!! Sugar is awesome !!!!!! Oh yeah! I will give special thanks to…-insert drum music- Neko-san, congratulations for giving me great ideas yesterday!!!

Sasuke: . . .

Disclaimer: Don't own the Uchiha brothers or anything related to another anime/videogame but I DO OWN A BIG BAG OF SHRIMPS!!!!!!!

Warning: Insanity…yaoi…sort of

* * *

"Finally you get out of the store Sasuke"

"Yeah, whatever just keep moving"

"Oh Sasuke are you sad?"

"What?"

"Poor Sasuke, you are missing Naruto"

"Shut up"

"Don't worry, I don't think he is cheating you with Kakashi"

"WHAT THE…!? WHAT?"

"Is just an idea, I don't think that would happen…or maybe he could rape him or something"

"Hurry up and keep moving!!!!"

"Jealous?"

"Keep moving"

"Oh come on, you know it could be possible, Naruto is like the most wanted uke"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING"

"I bet most of the people you know want to screw a little that blonde"

"…………………………………."

"Hehehe"

"Itachi you are dead"

"Kill me later, now let's find a way out of here"

"…….."

"Look! The tower of salvation!"

"What? That's a lighthouse"

"It looks like"

"…gods…"

"Come on, maybe they'll have a boat or something"

"I don't like that idea"

"I'll give you some medicine let's go"

"We are already here genius"

"You should stop saying genius Sasuke, is old now"

"You know what, you truly out-gayed yourself with that"

"Are you on a quote mode?"

"Probably yes probably not"

"Hey, you are getting me dizzy with quotes"

"That's just a path you won't understand"

"Whatever"

"…I'm bored"

"That's impossible, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke!!!"

"Itachi…you don't have a brain"

"If I don't have one why I'm living?"

"Forget it"

"Hey look its shrimp!!!"

"Shrimp?"

"YAY! COCKTAIL TIME!"

"Those are not our shrimp"

"Yeah whatever, I bet you prefer oysters"

"Huh?"

"Oysters are good aphrodisiacs you know?"

"Wha...why do I want to know that?"

"Pervert things maybe"

"Itachi shut up you are the pervert one"

"Yeah, let me eat and you drive this thing"

"…………………………………………… and you are supposed to be my brother"

"I am your brother, you should be proud you have some hot material here"

"Oh yeah, I'm really proud of having a killer maniac who killed his family for apparently no reason at all and went with a bunch of weirdos"

"So you are proud of me"

"I won't discuss the sarcasm stuff again"

"Ok…"

"… Itachi stop eating you are getting me feel sick"

"If you throw up here I'm going to throw you out"

"………………………………….."

"Now where's the manual"

"It's a simple boat you don't need a manual"

"So why is a whole in the middle?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh fuck!"

"I can't die! I'm too hot and sexy!!!"

"Shut up and help me here!"

"And I haven't found true love yet!!!"

"ITACHI YOU DAMN IDIOT HELP ME HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL SCREW YOU UP IN THE AFTERLIFE"

"Geez, you are a ninja you should repair this"

"YOU ARE A FREACKING NINJA TOO!"

"Ok, let me do this and you just keep moving this thing"

"……………………..I swear I'm going to kill you one of this days"

"And stop your emo babbling, drives me crazy"

"Now I'm the one driving you crazy?"

"Yeah, could you please be saner like me?"

"I…hate…you"

"The feeling is the same, there, is done"

"Uh…Itachi"

"What?"

"Your shrimp is gone"

"What?"

"Probably the Kraken ate it"

"MY SHRIMP! YOU DAMN OCTOPUS I SWEAR YOU ARE DYING FOR EATING MY SHRIMP!!!"

"I think he heard you"

"Why you say that?

"Because he's coming towards us"

"…"

"…"

"…oh shit"

"You know the one who writes this really loves us"

"..."

* * *

Aki: Long life to shrimp…hehehehe you know what's next and in January "Da Roquefort cheese" 2.0, I'm celebrating my first year here…bai-bai!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**KANPAI!!!! Chapter 9 is up and…where are the Uchihas?**

**Naruto: Stuck inside the kraken, you wrote that remember?**

**Oh yeah, well let's be happy**

**Naruto: Why? –sobs-**

**Because I finished exams! YAY , now let's keep moving, and special thanks to SasukeDragon for the jar of dirt idea!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or POTC…damn**

**Warning: Cursing, random stuff and a lot of POTC stuff…YAY**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me_"

"Seriously Itachi, shut up, you are not a pirate"

"I'm inside a giant squid with a lot of pirates ships here and pirate stuff, I can feel like one"

"That doesn't mean you can sing"

"How about…_fifteen men on a death's man chest! Yo ho Yo ho and a bottle of rum!!!_"

"Don't sing!!!"

"Hey! I can sing if I want to, you are not my mother"

"You killed her!"

"Well... let's drink something"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Let's see what we can find here"

"Don't ignore me!!!"

"Is this coke? Ummm…smell funny, nope, it's not coke"

"Itachi!!!"

"This is…ugh something weird, probably lemon juice"

"...stupid older brothers I hate them"

"Here is something more suitable"

"Finally will you listen to me?"

"Did you say something?"

"Argh!!!"

"Good Sasuke! That's the pirate spirit!"

"...Shut up"

"Hey don't be hasty now"

"what's in the bottle?"

"I think is rum"

"You are not going to drink it are you?"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean with why not?!!! Is disgusting and not healthy at all!"

"Uhum yeah, you are just saying it because you are still underage"

"What!!!"

"So let's enjoy this Mr. Wilson"

"What?"

"Yeah he is Mr. Wilson, Mr. Wilson my brother Sasuke"

"You are talking to ...a bal?l"

"Hey, don't insult him, he's just a little chubby"

"... what's next? To find a boomerang? to fight a big electrified medusa?"

"It could happen you know? This place reminds me jabu jabu's belly"

"Gross"

"Sasuke you sounded girly"

"Shut it or I'll kick away that stupid ball"

"Hey! Mr. Wilson is not stupid"

"..."

"OMG LOOK!"

"What?!!! A WAY OUT?!!"

"Noooo, Look what I found"

"A jar of…dirt?"

"_I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!_"

"…More dirt?"

"Uh…yeah"

"Oh bugger"

"Ha! You are getting the pirate instinct"

"No I don't"

"Yes you did, you said oh bugger, that's Sparrow's quote!"

"Don't you dare in talking me about quotes!"

"HAHAHAHAH Sasuke the pirate boy"

"I'll say this with all my heart Itachi, I mean it"

"What?"

"SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Geez Sasuke you almost left me deaf"

"Good, now I need to left you dead"

"You just want Naruto to come and rescue you"

"Great, now I'm supposed to be the one in a dangerous situation"

"Actually yeah, we are inside an animal and…we can die for his digestion"

"It's not that way, I'm the one supposed to save that usuratonkachi!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say prince**ss**"

"I want to kill you and your jar and your ball"

"Ok... I think I'll go search a way out before you get insane"

"Me the insane? Me the insane?!"

"Oh god Mr. Wilson!!! RUN!!!"

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**For the love of Ra and the rest of the egypcian gods I'm a retarded genius and PROUD OF IT!**

**Naruto: Sasuke-kun T.T**

**Hehehe…Don't worry Naruto-san, he'll be okay before Christmas or my name won't be Hatake Aki anymore!**

**Naruto: -sigh- Baka**

**Shut it and let me scream because on JULY 13TH THE NEW MOVIE: HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: . . . **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10?!!!! I thought I World end it in chapter 5 or 6!!!!! KANPAI I LOVE MYSELF!!!!! –hugs-

Naruto: ... You know I'm not supposed to be here and you should change your name

It's a day before Christmas eve so I'm saved and I know that, but is good having you here, I can hug you too! –hugs Naruto-

Naruto: Sasuke!!!

XDDD

Disclaimer: I accidentally won Naruto in a tv show but the Disclaimer police took it out and returned it to Kishimoto-san...-sigh-

Warnings: Read the disclaimer…oh yeah an absolutely OOC Sasuke…mostly because insanity is taking over him again

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Itaaaaaaaaaaachi!!!! Where are you???"

"..."

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

"..."

"I got rum!"

"RUM!!!"

"How did I know that would work?"

"Shut up and give me the rum before I ran away...again"

"Here, take it you alcoholic"

"Don't call me alcoholic, is just one bottle"

"..."

"Fine then, be grumpy, I won't tell you my plan"

"Plan for what?"

"My plan for getting out of here"

"..."

"You don't want to hear it?"

"I can't believe you actually thought about a plan"

"I can't believe you didn't"

"Hey!"

"Now listen to me"

"Yeah?"

"We search for a ship inside this stomach, fix it and then we make puke the Kraken"

"And that's your plan?"

"Yeah, I thought about making him spit us out by the hole on his back"

"This is a sub-specie of an octopus, not a whale!"

"Huh?"

"...Just forget it"

"So, what do you think about my plan?"

"It's something weird but it might work so let's finish this"

"Yay!"

"..."

"So let me put myself this hat"

"That's Sparrow's hat?"

"Yup"

"What are you doing with it"

"Looks great, besides I trade it for my mariachi hat"

"God..."

"So let's find a boat"

"If we find one I swear I'll never run away from Konoha, never"

"You won't acomplish that, unless a certain uke makes you"

"Shut up"

"Well, here we are"

"That fast?"

"Yeah, I was hiding there"

"..."

"Well, let's hurry up, tomorrow is christmas eve!"

"What? Now you are Santa's assistant?"

"May be, but I just want a picture of you and your boyfriend under a mistletoe"

". . ."

"Which reminds me why we are stuck here"

"Don't tell me you are flashbacking again"

"May be, but let's start this"

"Ok, we got the boat, now what? make him puke?"

"Yup, that's why I bring some special juice"

"Huh?"

"Akatsuki's top secret weapon no.2345-b"

"Okaaaaaay"

"So, I shall drop this on his stomach and..."

"What's that noise?"

"Umm... the noise of the stomach juice bubbling up?"

"The kraken's or yours?"

"I think both, I haven't eat in a while"

"..."

"Hey look we are going up!"

"Finally! I can see his mouth opening!"

"YAY!"

"Hold on!"

"What? Can't I be excited?!"

"Look out!"

"Crap"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, are you dead?"

"Stop poking me with that stick in my head, hurts"

"Sorry, I thought you died"

"Very funny, at least we are alive!"

"And stinky"

"Let's worry about that later"

"The narcisist Sasuke doesn't care about his looks? DOOM FOR EVERYBODY!"

"Quit that, I'll take a shower at home"

"Which means..."

"We are at the ..."

"We are at the Konoha gates"

"Good"

"Wait, how did we get here?"

"Who cares?"

"Well, now that we are here, let's get inside"

"Can't we use the front gate?"

"Hello! I'm a popular assasin and you technically betrayed Konoha"

"So?"

"You do need to know more about this kind of traitor stuff"

"Wow, what a smart idea"

"I know"

"Sarcasm"

"I know"

"...Let's find a way in"

"I think is more likely to say a way out"

"But we are trying to get in not out!"

"Don't yell otherwise you want them to hear us"

"Fine, let's go over there"

"Over there?"

"Yes over there, what's wrong with that?"

"Well... there's a little problem there"

"What?"

**"OMG!!!"**

**"THE UCHIHA'S!!! GET THEM!"**

"Itachi...don't tell me they are..."

"Fangirls?"

"Yes"

"They are"

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"RUN!!!"

"WHEN I'LL GET INSIDE THE VILLAGE GOD!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto: NOT FAIR! You said they we'll be home before christmas

Aki: And they are home! Besides, christmas is in two days

Naruto: -pouts-

Aki:...-sigh-, Be patient, they are home, and the final chapter is coming so soon...I'm going to cry

Naruto: Don't cry please, I had enough when you read what happened to Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei

Aki: AHHHH!!! -cries- Kakashi-niisan T.T He's going to beat Kazuku!!! and Shikamaru will beat Hidan!!!!

Naruto: ... I should leave...

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I'm really sorry but I was looking for the third part of Pirates to keep it...SORRY!!!

Disc: Neither Naruto or POTC you know it n///

* * *

"Whew, we ran for days!"

"I'm tired"

"Well, looked more like months"

"Cut it you make me more tired"

"Yes, long, really long months"

"Shut up, at least we're here!"

"Home sweet home"

"This is not your home"

"Yes it is, I used to live here"

"But now you don't so don't say it"

"I can say it if I want to"

"Whatever"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Don't move! I dropped my peanut!"

"For the love of... I'd rather say you dropped your brain!"

"No, I swear is my peanut the one I lost, I still feel my brain"

"There are more in the cupboard"

"But that one was special"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going to take a bath"

"Yeah, you stink"

"…You…don't touch anything!"

"Ok"

"Itachi! I mean it"

"Ok, ok, geez"

"..."

"Peanut? Peanut where are you?"

"Itachi!"

"What?"

"Cut it off with the god damn peanut"

"But..."

"Now!"

"Sniff…YOU ARE MEAN"

"Thanks to you I couldn't have an appropriate bath"

"Not my fault"

"Whatever, let's find that letter"

"What letter?"

"The one you sent here for stupid"

"Oh, that one"

"You don't remember right?"

"Not really, I was enjoying the time"

"…Let's go to the post office"

"Hey look!"

"What?"

"My friends are here!"

"You have friends?"

"Ha, ha really funny"

"What are they doing here?"

"Um…"

"Probably want something"

"Ou…I thought they came because they missed me"

"...Leave them there and keep moving"

"At least the monkey missed me"

"I won't ask"

"Where are we going?"

"Post office"

"Oh right!"

"You can't go just like that!"

"How then?"

"I don't know, use a genjutsu"

"But, I can't without my special peanut"

"…, Fine then."

"What?"

"We'll use the old method"

"I won't wear a costume"

"Ok, I'll think of something"

"How about I enter from behind like an impossible mission thing"

"Yes just do that"

"Ok, let's go!"

"What about your 'friends'?"

"They'll be fine"

"If you say so"

"Wow, the village changed a lot since I left"

"Uh, yeah"

"Why are you out of earth Sasuke? Thinking of someone?"

"Not your business"

"Hey look! Is Kakashi!"

"What? Oh no, hide now!"

"But I want to say hi"

"Hide!"

"Oh I get it! You don't want to see Naruto yet"

"Not that, they can't see you here"

"Why not?"

"Just…don't let anyone see you"

"Fine…they won't be able to see the marvelous Uchiha Itachi"

"Keep moving"

"Hey! That's not the post office"

"You are right, it is…"

"A taco restaurant!!!"

"God…where's the post office now?"

"Can we go get some tacos first?"

"NO!"

"Don't yell, will stare"

"I don't care, I WANT TO FIND THAT GOD DAMN POST OFFICE!"

"Idiot, now they are staring"

"**Aren't they the Uchiha brothers?"**

"**What's Itachi doing here?"**

"**Oh God Sasuke is back!"**

"Um, Sasuke, can we get out of here?"

"That would be a perfect idea"

"Let's go!"

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"They saw me"

"Who? Fan girls?"

"No, my old team"

"Um…RUN NOW OR WE'LL DIE!"

"But..."

"NOW SASUKE!!!"

"I HATE YOU NOW MORE ITACHI!!!!"

* * *

n/// 


End file.
